justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Hidden temple at Isla Maria Dolorosa
This is an unnamed settlement and Notable Building in Just Cause (1). Description The temple complex consists of one Aztec-style pyramid; one rectangular stone building on its either side and 6 small stone buildings in front of the main building. The front of the temple is to the north. radio mast is visible from here.]] The 6 small buildings and two large ones are solid and have wooden doors. The main building (pyramid) is not solid, but the top, which is identical to the 6 small buildings is solid. Entering the settlement triggers the village sounds (chickens and barking dog). This building complex is considered to be an Easter Egg. It's also one of the most ancient buildings in the Just Cause Universe. See also: Timeline of the Just Cause universe. Location This temple is located in Isla Maria Dolorosa. The Maria Dolorosa Military camp is just east of it. The base radio mast is visible from the temple, but not from the ground, as it is blocked by the jungle. The temple is difficult to spot, because it's the same color as jungle, which is actually completely realistic for central american jungle temples, but it can easily be located on the map, because its right between the Maria Dolorosa Military camp and the end of a small road that ends in the jungle. Faction The people here have a unique ultra-nationalist belief and they are kind of armed, so they may be defined as a faction. No other Civilians anywhere in San Esperito are angry at foreigners, other than some editors of the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito, who report that "Foreign dogs flee borders!". Most of the usual civilians are quite friendly to Rico. There's a few angry sounding Civilians running around the settlement, who have their own unique lines of dialogue which can't be heard anywhere else: *"Foreign devils, you have stolen our land and you will pay!" - This line is spoken by two different voices. *"You are in our jungle now." - Spoken very quietly. *"We are going to eat you alive." *"You are going to lose your mind to the ancient ones." - Probably referencing some god at this temple. *"I'm going to rip your heart out with just my fingers." - Spoken quietly and very angrily. Strangely the civilians are very angry and armed with large Machetes, but they're cowards and run when you approach them. They stay at a distance of about 20 meters. They can be seen closer from a helicopter, because they don't keep a distance when you're in an aircraft. If you kill any of them, you will still get Heat. So this may indicate that the government knows about the location and considers them San Esperitian citizens to protect. In fact, if you kill enough, you might even attract the attention of a police Huerta PA51 Aztek. Trivia *This is the only place with hostile civilians. *It's really odd why the main pyramid is not solid. At the very least the stairs could've been solid. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Easter Eggs Category:Notable Buildings Category:Factions